Zitropolis
The Metropolitan Area of Zitropolis is the largest and capital city of Zerbia (D.P.R.U.S.Z. or USZ). It serves as a commercial and political hub in central Zerbia, and its history stretches back to antiquity. Pre-History Zitropolis began as one large community of aquaculturalists that lived off the Laribian Sea. Historians believe the village began in 420 CE, and self-governed themselves for 300 years. In 723 CE, the Kingdom of Ultima (which ruled Ultim-Island, 300 km off the Zitropolis coast) sent sailors and discoverers on boats and ships to look for other lands. The sailors first headed north towards the Hilifinya Kingdom in what is now the Kingdom of Fiore, and established a trading route between the two. In 725, the Ultimate King sent discoverers to the south, and they discovered the city. At this time, the inhabitants called their city "Z'inàn-tirfals", which led to the Ultimized version (Xenontropolis) becoming the official name of the city. In 726, Xenontropolis joined the Kingdom of Ultima as a seperate nation with their own rights, but being within the kingdom.This was the first place on the planet where democracy was established as law, and is the only place on the planet in which there was no monarchical rule. Medieval Times Xenontropolis's middle period was a very successful time for the city, since it did not fight the Ultimate King's wars. For this reason, a lot of Ultimate Citizens left the island to live in Xenontropolis, and Hilifinyans (Fiorans) and Mesaese (Yunusian) people preferred living in Xenontropolis rather than in their kingdoms. In 1024 CE, the Kingdom of Ultima had a new dynasty, led by Ziyyad Ali Az-Zerbi, who, in turn, changed the name of the country to the Kingdom of Zerbia, leaving Xenontropolis as an independent state. In 1275 CE, the Mesa Kingdom defeated the Kingdom of Zerbia, thus acquiring the North Zerbian Territory, Ultim-Island, and Xenontropolis. The city once again had to renegotiate for their right to statehood within the kingdom, and, in 1277 CE, the negotiations were agreed upon between the Xenontropolis Administration and the Mesa King in Mesaville. Xenontropolis continued to be governed by democratic election, and this guaranteed the rights of the citizens living there that no war would be initiated unless there was a full agreement with everyone. Now In 1751, the state of Xenontropolis made the official name of the original city limits of 1277 "the Metropolitan Area of Zitropolis", to commemorate the original name of the city ''"Z'inàn-tirfals" ''and make it easier to pronounce for the many new immigrants in the city. In 1752, the Democratic People's Republic of the United States of Ziyyadland (unofficially Zerbia) was created after the Mesa Kingdom's fall to the Kingdom of YunusLand, so the occupation ended peacefully in the north, and the Kingdom of Zerbia in the south was absorbed into the new state. Zerbia made its capital Zitropolis. This was the first time Zitropolis had become a capital of the country. Under the new Democratic Republic system, Zitropolis acquired a government complex, embassy towers, an airport, lots of residential towers, train lines, roads, schools, hospitals, highways (built by YunusLand) and more. Currently, the surrounding suburbs of Zitropolis, combined with the city population and land area itself, makes it the most densely populated and largest city in the world. Taking away the suburban land and population and just leaving the city, it is very, very slightly behind Mesaville and Kagipan City. Notable Places to Visit Ultim-Island is the most common tourist attraction near the city. With its rich history and resort-like feel, its a tourist trap in the making! Who wouldn't want to lounge on the luxurious beaches or swim in the oceans of the ancestors, all while getting your own resort house! To schedule in advance, call +21-532-ISLANDS(4234243), and mention that you want to reserve a beach-house on Ultim-Island!